Refreshment Break
by Elle Lee
Summary: During the Singles 2 match of the USJapan junior invitational tennis competition, Ryoma sneaks away to satisfy his thirst, and ends up satisfying something else as well. RyomaKevin ShonenAi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, any of its characters, or any of its drink products. Though I could really go for a Ponta about now.**

**Title: Refreshment Break**

**Author: Elle Lee**

**Summary: During the Singles 2 match of the US/Japan junior tennis competition, Ryoma sneaks away to satisfy his thirst, and ends up satisfying something else as well. Ryoma/Kevin. **

**A/N: I wrote this little ficlet on a spur of the moment when I searched so hard and couldn't find a single Ryoma/Kevin fanfic ;; I just couldn't understand it, lol. So I had to write something.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

While the tensai, Fuji Shuusuke, gained the upper hand in his match against the American, Arnold, Ryoma wordlessly left the sidelines, heading inside in search of a vending machine, and his favorite drink. He didn't need to see the rest of the match to know that Fuji-sempai would win. Just the look on the upperclassman's face, the gleam in his eyes, was enough to tell Ryoma that he would come out on top. And probably soon. And after that….well, after that, they would just have to see how things would go. He had his own nagging suspicions, but he wouldn't dwell on them just yet. 

He made a content noise when he found the vending machines, and fished in his pockets for change—something he always made certain to carry on him for just such a situation—and scoured the selection before smiling, just a little, to himself. Ponta. Strawberry this time, it seemed. He preferred the grape, but there was no flavor of the sugar-laden juice that he would turn down.

Content, he popped the tab on the can and brought it to his lips, pausing short of drinking when an edgy voice caught his ears.

"Echizen Ryoma."

The young tennis prodigy would have never imagined a day when simply hearing his own name, spoken so quietly and insistently, could completely unsettle him, in a way even the most daunting of matches could not. His body tensed, coming alive with nerves and sensation. His normally steady heart was pounding rapidly, flustered, though his face would give away none of it.

"Kevin."

The air was tense as the two freshman prodigies faced off, a distinct contrast of similarities. Despite the misleading child-like features they possessed, anyone who confronted the two would feel a drastic weight pressed upon them, causing them to want to retreat.

"You better not take me lightly, Ryoma. I will beat you!" The blonde American insisted, his face an expression of righteous indignation. He was obviously geared up for the match that he pined for, and expected.

"Hn."

While the noncommittal response had the effect of rattling the blonde, and making him even more ignitable, it hadn't been a taunt. It was simply that in Kevin's presence, Ryoma had a hard time thinking of what to say.

"Don't you dare brush me off!" Kevin raged, his bright blue eyes flashing.

Ryoma adjusted the brim of his hat, hiding his eyes from view, and held out his can to the American boy.

"Here."

Completely thrown off, the blonde looked at Ryoma as if he were crazy, then at the can, baffled.

"What's this for?"

"It's good to share, ne?"

Kevin looked, understandably, suspicious; eyeing the can as if he expected it to bite him. For a moment it seemed that the blonde wondered if the drink were tampered with, but since he had seen Ryoma about to drink from it when he arrived, he dismissed the notion, and brought the drink to his lips. It was sweet, a little more than he preferred, but not a bad taste, and he hnned a little, taking another sip before the can was pulled away from his mouth.

"Hmm?" He made a questioning sound, startled, and found Ryoma very, very close, his golden eyes that had previously been hidden glimmering with intent. He would have questioned aloud, but his mouth was still filled with the juice, and his throat had seemed to close up, preventing him from swallowing.

Ryoma's mouth had curved up in a lazy, wicked smile as he leaned in, and Kevin found himself trapped back against a wall, his heart thudding like a jackhammer in his chest.

"I decided I don't want to share after all. Give it back."

Kevin looked utterly confused, and by the time understanding dawned, it was too late. Soft, but insistent lips were pressed firmly against his own, nearly causing him to choke in surprise.

The dark-haired boy was not deterred by the hands that came up to his chest, attempting to push him away, though with little feeling behind it. Both tennis prodigies could feel the mounting passion between them, and while the court presented one outlet, this was also an enjoyable one. And in some ways it was more satisfying, as it allowed them to get hands on.

With a strangled sound, Kevin surrendered his mouth, and the juice it still contained, to Ryoma's avid onslaught, breathless and unable to think past the feeling of the invading tongue in his mouth, flavored with the strawberry drink. His Japanese counterpart was relentless in his exploration of his mouth, tasting every surface it seemed, and causing the young blonde's knees to turn to mush.

When Ryoma finally pulled back, an expression of smug amusement on his face, it took Kevin a moment to recover enough to glower at the boy—only to follow it up by pulling him back for another heated kiss, turning them so that Ryoma was the one pressed against the wall. Not that the dark-haired boy seemed to be complaining in the slightest.

Ryoma groaned just slightly, twining his arm around the blonde's neck, tangling his fingers in the straight locks, holding him in place as their mouths fought one another for dominance, tongues tangling in a heated embrace.

It wasn't until the sound of roaring applause filtered in from outside that they separated, panting for breath, both flushed with passion. Ryoma licked at his lips, red and swollen from the heated kisses, not bothering to hide a small, satisfied smirk.

In contrast, Kevin glared back at him, though the flush across his pale skin diminished its effectiveness.

"Don't think something like this is going to make me go easy on you. I'm going to crush you!" He panted, obviously struggling for words.

Ryoma just shoved one hand in his pocket and brought his juice can to his lips, sipping at it.

"Of course."

With an indignant huff, the flustered blonde whirled on his heel and strode away, shoulders tense and hands clenched at his side.

Ryoma just grinned to himself.

"Oi, Echizen, was that wise?"

The freshman turned to look over his shoulder, spotting an amused Kirihara who had been watching the whole thing. He simply shrugged a shoulder, leaning against the wall

"Hm? Probably not."

His teammate let out a small chuckle, grinning at the retreating form of the blonde, now almost completely out of sight, then back at Ryoma, his expression a little bit of a leer.

"I didn't know you went for the crazy ones. I might have hit on you." He teased lightly.

Ryoma lifted a brow, then pulled down the brim of his cap, his smirk widening against the lip of his can.

"Oh? Hmm, too bad. I might have let you." He drawled, pushing away from the wall and brushing past the eccentric player.

Akaya gaped for a moment, then let out a wry laugh, following after him to hear the announcement for the final match.

"Cocky brat."


End file.
